The Dangerous Pie
by Drop Dead Geeky
Summary: A story done by my friend Dashie/Bianca. it has Pie, Travis, Katie, and awesomeness. read to see whats in this story. I suck at summing up storys, so just read it.


**This was written by my friend Dashie (Bianca) I will forward all reviews t her, so please review!**

**Travis Stoll and the Dangerous Pie**

It wasn't really his fault he'd been landed with the job of preparing Camp Half Blood's Thanksgiving Table.  
It just sort of...well...found him.  
OK, fine. Correction: It was his punishment.  
Not that Travis Stoll was a bad kid or anything.

You should've seen him that time when he gave his mom breakfast in bed. Of course, that was way back when he was six, but hey, some things never change!  
Yeah, right.  
Travis walked all the way over to the Big House, where he would be cooking the meal. Yuck. Cooking. Travis had always prefered the microwave over the oven any day.

He swung open the old, rusty door, and shouted "I'M HERE!"  
Much to his surprise, there were no loud whoops as he entered. Huh. These people have no appreciation for awesomeness, he thought as he stomped on the rug, as loudly as possible. Ha! These peoples will pay for not acknowledging my awesomeness!  
Unfortunately, all that happened was Chiron yelled at him.

Slightly upset, Travis walked into the kitchen. No good smells came from it or anything, so Travis assumed that they were waiting for him to grumbled about 'awesomeness' and 'his punishment' all the way to the doors of the kitchen. when they reached the old, wooden door, Chiron whirled around.  
"I have duct tape and I'm not afraid to use it!" he threatened as he reached for the door handle.  
"Ok, then..." Travis decided to just be quiet for once.

Chiron pushed open the door to the kitchen. Much to Travis's surprise, there was only one person standing amidst the sacks of flour and sugar-Katie.

As in Katie Gardener.

Travis's archenemy.

And she looked just as glad to see Travis as he did to see her.

Travis and Katie both shot daggers at each other's eyes. Travis turned to Chiron. "Can we talk about this...um...arrangement."  
"Of course."  
"Like I mean out in the hall talking."  
"If you want to talk about me, you should say it to my face," Katie said, hands on her hips.  
"No, um, I just wanted to talk about..about...how much I hate pie!" Travis had no idea where that came from, but it sounded pretty good.

"If you say so," Katie said, making sure that she had just enough time to stick her tongue out at him before whirling around. Travis ignored this and yanked Chiron out into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
"Ok, so me and Katie: fat chance we stay in the room without ripping each others throats out."  
"Precisely."

"Huh? You can't subject me to this torture! Please, have mercy!" Travis threw himself onto the ground. "Dying the Aphrodite cabin's hair purple wasn't even that bad! besides, they needed a color change! I mean, don't you get bored of brown, black, blonde, and red?" Travis looked up hopefully at Chiron.  
"No. You two are making a pie together and that's final."  
"Pie!" Travis wailed, "She's gonna stuff me in the oven! Or rip me up with a paring knife! And then eat my flesh! Or cook me into the pie! Yep that sounds like the Katie I know-Ouch!" Chiron had pushed him into the room while he was complaining, sending him sprawling to the floor. Katie took special care to "accidentially" step on his butt when she came to get butter from the fridge.  
"Oops! Sorry! Was that you? I didn't see you there!" Katie said in a sickly sweet voice.  
Travis got up and gritted his teeth. "It is on Gardener. It is so on."

They had made it past apple slicing, the most dangerous of all tasks without killing each other.  
Wow. That was award-worthy.  
They were on the last apple when Travis accidentally let his knife slip just a teeny weeny bit, and it cut right into Katie's pinkie finger. Katie felt a small sting, and absent mindedly rubbed it, and then went back to paring the apple. Travis pretended that nothing was wrong, and peeled his apple while suspiciously humming at the same time.  
Once they were done, Katie put her and up to her hair to wipe it from her face. Travis grimaced. Ok, Hermes, I did nothing wrong. Please please don't make her notice-  
"AHHHHHHH!" Katie waved her bleeding pinkie in Travis's face. There was a lot more blood than he remembered. Travis stared blankly ahead.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS STOLL?!"  
"Huh? Do you want me to get you a band aid?" he asked innocently  
"NO! You know perfectly well that you did this! Why?"  
"Band aids make everything better," Travis tried again. Katie didn't buy it, and waved her finger in his face again.  
"Ok, fine it was an accident! Now can I get you a band aid?"  
"ACCIDENT? Seriously? You cut me with a paring knife and call it an accident?"  
"Um, yes. Have you had coffee yet today?" Travis asked.  
"Ugh! I don't know what to do with you, Stoll! And no, I have not had coffee."  
"Oh. That explains a lot. Can I get you a band aid?"  
"No!"  
"But then your blood will get all over the rest of the apples. And then somebody could get sick- you know, because blood isn't healthy, especially blood from control freak aliens, and-"  
"Whatever. I'll get the band aid myself".  
Travis waited while Katie stalked out of the room, leaving a trail of blood in her path. Ew, Travis thought as he attempted to be helpful by cleaning up Katie's blood with a paper towel. By the time Katie was back, you could hardly tell it was ever there.  
Katie glanced down at what used to be the mess. "Good. Job" she choked out, like complimenting Travis Stoll would result in instantaneous death. "Now we have to make the crust"  
As she passed by him she narrowed her eyes and said, "Just because I complimented you doesn't mean we're friends."  
"Rawr" Travis said quietly as he hauled the huge sack of flour from one end of the counter to another. Katie threw away the bloody apple.  
Wordlessly, they got started on the crust. Katie mixed the flour and butter, while Travis was in charge of tediously dropping tablespoon after tablespoon of ice water into the slowly forming dough. Travis was getting more and more bored by the minute.  
"Argh! This so boring!" Travis slammed the pitcher of ice water down onto the counter, spraying it all over.  
Katie put her dough filled hands on her hips. "Well, if you want to make a pie, this is what you have to do!"  
"I didn't even sign up for this! Chiron made me!"  
"I wish he didn't," Katie said bitterly.  
"I'm right there with ya, sister," Travis murmured.  
Katie gritted her teeth. "I'm NOT your sister!"  
"It's just a saying or whatever!" Travis said, while rolling his eyes. She does NOT know how to take a joke!  
"I don't care. Let's just get this over with," Katie replied and turned the other way. She started stretching the crust out with a rolling pin. Travis stood on the side awkwardly, occasionally eating an apple slice when he was pretty sure Katie wasn't looking.  
"OK, I'm done with the crust. Why don't you mix the sugar and stuff in with the apples? The recipe's here," Katie said as she handed him a small, yellowed piece of paper. Travis took it, and stared at the handwriting, which aside from being infinitesimal, was in cursive.  
"It's cursive," he said.  
"So?"  
"So I can't read it!"  
"You can't read cursive? Seriously?"  
"Um, no..."  
"You make me so mad, Stoll! I'll do the apple filling! You spread the crust on the bottom! There's no possible way you can mess that up, now can you?"  
"No," Travis said smally. Katie was scary when she was mad.  
"Good," Katie said, "Now be quiet and get to work, already!"

"I need to use the bathroom," Travis whined as he finished stretching out the circular top of the pie. The crust was already in, along with the apples. The oven was preheating, too, makign the room steamy and uncomfortable.  
"So do I," Katie snapped.  
"So can we take a potty break?" Travis did his best puppy dog face.  
"Fine. You stay here while I'm gone though."  
"Sure."  
Katie made the I'm watching you sign before disappearing behind the door. Travis was creeped out, and kept checking under things to make sure Katie wasn't really watching him.  
Good. No Katie. The place was Katie-proofed.  
Travis did a recap of the terrible events that happened so far. Let's see...Katie steps on my butt, I accidentially cut her with a paring knife, and she yells at me for not knowing how to read cursive. I mean, seriously, I'm dyslexic for cracker jack's sake! I wonder what'll happen next...hmmm...maybe she'll stuff me in the oven.  
Fun, fun, fun.  
And then Travis thought about Katie. She wasn't so bad. Travis had always avoided eye contact with her after some seriously crazy and awkward stuff that had happened back when they were twelve (long story), but looking at her again, she looked almost like a girl. She was actually kind of cute. Not beautiful, but definitely cute.  
Pfffffft! You hate Katie! What the cracker jacks is wrong with you?!  
Yeah, but she is cute.  
You hate Katie Gardener. You even said yourself: she's not human.  
Aliens can be cute you know...  
So do you want to go out with her?  
No.  
But you said you liked her...  
I just said she was cute.  
Are you going to write her love letters?  
Love letters? I can barely spell!  
Oh, true. So what is going to be your public declaration of love?  
First of all, nobody even said I loved her. I just think she's cute. And second: WHOEVER SAID THIS THING HAD TO BE PUBLIC?!  
You're Travis Stoll. You do stuff for attention.  
Really? I thought I was Percy Jackson back there?  
Face it: You like her.  
Ok, fine, so I do. What now?  
I GOT IT!  
Oh brother.  
So here's the plan...  
As Travis's surprisingly large brain thought up the plan, Travis put it into action. The whole thing only took about five minutes, and by the time Katie was out of the bathroom (at which point Travis noted: "Girls take a long time in the bathroom" and Katie said some unfriendly words back) the plan was executed and the pie was in the oven. Travis suspiciously stood guard over the oven so that Katie couldn't look inside.  
"Oh, you put it in the oven. How nice!" Katie attempted sarcasm, but she was so tired, it didn't really work.  
"Yeah," was all Travis said. Now that half of his brain had pointed out that Katie was cute, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
"Creeper," Katie sang.  
"You have dough in your hair."  
"Whatever. I'm going to go rest. Call me when the pie is done." Katie tossed her apron at Travis and left the room before he could even blink.  
Two hours. Two excruciating hours, and nobody to annoy.  
HOW WOULD HE DO IT?!

When Travis woke up, the kitchen timer was blaring.  
Bleeep! bleep! bleep! It sounded like somebody was taking out the cuss words in a show.  
The sound of footsteps approached him as Travis groggily picked his head up off the kitchen table.  
"STOLL! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP WHEN THE PIE WAS DONE!" Katie pushed open the door and dashed over to the oven. Travis, in a half-sleeping state, made his way over to Katie. He was right behind her when she turned around to put the pie on a cooling rack. Katie bumped into Travis and the pie went flying!  
And then it landed.  
On them.  
Figures.  
And then they both started cracking up.  
They dropped down onto the kitchen floor and both started laughing hysterically. It was absleloutley ridiculous.  
"This pie is dangerous!" Katie exclaimed between fits of laughter.  
"Yeah!" Travis made his voice spooky-sounding, "The Dangerous Pie!"  
They cracked up some more, until they finally got a hold of themselves and sat, facing each other. Their shoes touched.  
"You know, Stoll, I'm starting to think that you're actually a sympathetic human with feelings."  
Travis smiled. "You know, Gardener, I'm starting to think that you're a human, too, not some control freak alien."  
Katie giggled. "So I guess we're both human now to each other."  
"Yeah."  
Katie suddenly glanced to her right. "Um, what's this?" with her gloopy apple-pie fingers, she pointed to a few pieces of cut pie crust that had fallen off the top of the pie during the crash. It read:

TS 3 KG

"Ummmmm..." Travis stuttered turning bright red.  
Katie gave him a smile and stood up, offering him a hand. Travis took it, and Katie pulled him up to full height.  
"Sooooo...I've been thinking..."  
"Yeah?" Travis said nervously.  
"In the grand scheme of the universe, we've only got a short time on this planet, so we might as well make the most of it..."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes!"  
Travis offered his hand, and Katie took it. Then the two of them skipped (yes, skipped)out together as two humans on this swiftly tilting planet.  
The end!


End file.
